randomvampsblahblahblahfandomcom-20200214-history
A Poppy Head
Chapter 1 A strange girl sat by the windowsill, staring into the garden outside. The garden was beautiful, poppies, marigolds, apple trees, orange tree, carrots, beets, and many more different kinds of plants made the garden beauitful. But the girl had more on her mind than pretty gardens. She stared at the apple tree nearest to the window with a branch broken off. She remembered what had happened there a month ago today... Cherry sat int he garden, giggling at how hapy she was. "I bet I could climb to the top of that Apple tree!" she giggled to her sister. (who was the girl who is sitting by the window in present time). Cherry stood on the bench and jumped for the lowest branch. She pulled herself onto it, balanced herself, then grabbed the next one. she was three branches higher when she started running out of branches that would support her wieght. "You can't do it."Cherry's sister said doubtfully. "I bet I can!" Cherry grabbed the nearest branch, ignoring how high up she was. She pulled herself one more branch, and even though she didn't hear the crack, her sister did. "Cherry, get down! Now! Cherry!" but Cherry didn't hear her in time. thge branch snapped and Cherry plunged for the hard pavment below. She landed hard, and her sister raced to her side, tears running down her face. "Cherry! cherry! Are you okay? Please don't let her be hurt! Call 911!" But when the ambulance arrived, Cherry's heart no longer beat. '' After thinking over the story in her head for the thousandth time, tears came to the girl's eyes. Her sister was dead, and that pain would never leave her. Her mother opened a door and peeked into the room. "Poppy, come to dinner." she said. the girl by the window, Poppy, stood and wiped tears out of her eyes and she followed her mother into the dining room. Chapter 2 Cherry, or at least a ghost of Cherry, watched her sister cry. she stopped ehr before she went into the dining room. "Meet me in the garden later." then she stood in the garden until Poppy showed up. "I need a leaf from the apple tree I died in!" Cherry demanded, without explaining. "And some more things from this garden!" "Why?" Poppy asked. She couldn't see Cherry, but coudl hear her. Even if she coudl still talk to her sister, and had known this since a week after she died, it still made her sad that Cherry was dead. "I'll explain while you gather the leaves from the apple tree." Cherry said. Poppy reached up and picked the apple leaves while Cherry started explaining, "Okay, so I found out from another ghost how to come back to life. I need to make a potion, but it needs a lot of things from the scene of my death." "Great!" Poppy dropped the leaves on the bench, then looked up in the wrong direction, as she couldn't see Cherry. However, Cherry moved into her sightline so it wouldn't seem so stupid. "Next, I need a fig, and orange, and an apple. but the apple can't be from the tree I died in!" Cherry added. Poppy gathered the things, then waiting for more instructions. "Okay, now find a pot and squeeze all the fruit into a juice. Then you can throw the fruit away. We just need the broth." And Poppy did as Cherry said. Then, "Okay, drop the leaves then take it into the kitchen. Mom and dad are asleep, so they won't notice." Poppy did as she was said again. Chapter 3 The poiton was boiling and, on Cherry's instructions, Poppy dropped three different kinds of flower's heads in the pot along with shredded carrots and lettuce. "This looks disgusting." Poppy muttered. "Okay, one last ingredient!" Cherry announced. "We need a poppy head!" "But.. we don't have any poppys!" Poppy exclaimed. "We stopped growing them after you died!" "And they have to be from where I died." Cherry sighed. "I guess I'll never live again." Poppy took the pot and hid it in the back of the fridge, then went to bed. the next day, Poppy went to the store. She bought some buds and came home. She planted them in the garden beside where Cherry died. She sighed, realizing they wouldn't grow until next spring. Chapter 4 Poppy raced out to the garden and picked a Poppy head from where she had planted them months ago. She finished making teh potion and gave it to Cherry's ghost. cherry drank it and she became alive again. they hugged. '''The End'